Not So Nice Homecoming
by tmaslayme
Summary: My take on a Nathan and Haley scene in season 9 based on some spoilers. Please don't read if you don't wish to be spoiled!


Hey guys! So today, I read some spoilers about what's possibly in store for Naley in season 9. Some of them really intrigued and seem really promising. One particular spoiler is a Naley fight and it seems like it will be a really good scene if it's true. So, I decided to write my take on how that scene may play out come January.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. All rights belong to Mark and the CW.

* * *

><p>Not So Nice Homecoming<p>

Nathan walked into his home with a smile on his face. He had been travelling a lot with Clay to scout for Fortitude and this was the first time he was home in two and a half weeks. The only contact he had with his family was through a few phone calls he shared with Haley, one of which was when she told him that Chris Keller was back in town, much to his chagrin. He had missed his family more than anything and couldn't wait to see them. Taking a few steps into the house he noticed that no one seemed to be on the main level of the house. "Hales, Jamie!" he called out excitedly.

Nathan heard footsteps approaching quietly from behind him and turned around with a beaming smile on his face. The smile dropped as soon as he laid eyes on who was standing in front of him with his sleeping baby girl in their arms.

"Hello, son. Welcome home," Dan said.

Nathan stood in shock but didn't have time to process any of the thoughts running through his mind before his wife came walking quickly into the room and immediately embraced him tightly. He returned the hug, albeit distractedly. "I missed you so much," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Nathan smiled tightly at her, confused as to why she didn't even blink at Dan holding their daughter. Despite his confusion, Nathan kissed his wife lovingly before pulling away. He eyed his father cautiously and Haley seemed to pick up on the confused look her husband was sporting.

"I guess you're wondering why your dad is here?" she asked and Nathan simply nodded, not taking his eyes away from his father. "I invited Dan to live with his for a while," Haley explained and Nathan's head snapped away from his father and he fixed his gaze on his wife.

"Excuse me?"

"Nathan, please don't be mad," Haley pleaded.

"I think I'll let you two talk," Dan said and promptly headed up the stairs to Lydia's nursery.

Nathan snorted at his father and gazed angrily at his petite wife. "How could you do this to me? You know how I feel about Dan!"

"What was I supposed to do, Nathan? He had nowhere else to go and I wasn't about to let him be homeless. Besides, Jamie loves him and it's good for him to have a man he looks up to around."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're never around anymore. You're too caught up in the agency and Clay to seem to care about your family. You barely even acknowledge that we have second child!"

"That's not true."

"Really? Did you even ask to hold your daughter? Did you find Jamie and say hi to him; did you even ask me how he is? No, you didn't, because once again something comes before your family."

Nathan glared angrily at her. She knew that he loved her, as well as both his children more than life itself. "Well, if you're so upset with me, you can just go back to Chris Keller!"

Haley stared at him in shock. She knew he wasn't exactly happy when he found out that Chris was back in town and she was working with him at the label, but she never thought in a million years that he would throw the tour in her face. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes despite her best efforts. "You know it's never been like that, Nathan," she choked out painfully. Haley closed her eyes briefly and shook her head; this was not how his homecoming was supposed to go. She let out a sob as she tried to walk by her husband and into their back yard.

Nathan knew what he said was wrong and he placed his hand around Haley's arm when she was beside him to try to stop her from leaving. She shook him off however and he took that as her not wanting to talk anymore. He was still angry with her, but also angry with himself for being cruel. Not knowing what else to do, Nathan walked out the front door and into his car, speeding out of the driveway and down the road to cool down a little.

Meanwhile, Jamie sat concealed on the staircase with tears prickling his eyes. His parents hadn't fought that bad since his dad's accident and then the Renee incident. He was incredibly confused as to why the mention of someone named Chris Keller upset his mom so much. Wanting nothing more than to cheer his mom up, Jamie walked outside and picked some flowers for her. He then went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and headed onto the patio.

Jamie saw that his mom was standing at the end of their property on the old wooden dock. He walked all the way down and slowed when he got closer to her. She heard his footsteps and turned around startled. When Haley saw her young son holding a small bouquet of freshly picked flowers from her garden no doubt, and a bottle of water, she smiled and hastily wiped at the tears still present on her cheeks.

"Thanks, baby," she said and bent down to hug him tightly.

He hugged her back just as tightly. "Are you okay, mama?"

Haley sniffled and felt another batch of tears brewing. This time not over Nathan, but because her ever growing son referred to her has mama. He was getting older and hardly ever called her that anymore because he thought he was too grown up for that. "I'm fine. You're making me feel a lot better. What about you? I take it you heard your dad and I?" she asked, angry at herself for fighting with Nathan out in the open for Jamie to see.

"Yeah," Jamie said quietly. "Who's Chris Keller?"

Haley sighed. She knew one day she was going to have to elaborate and tell her kids the full story about what happened when she left to go on tour. "You remember how Daddy and I told you about the time I went on tour?"

Jamie nodded. "That was when you and Dad broke up, right?"

"Yeah. Chris Keller is a guy that I went on tour with. Daddy hated him because Chris kissed me twice. But I loved your Dad very much, and I always will and I didn't want to be with Chris. When I left to go on tour though, Dad wasn't very happy because he thought I was leaving to be with Chris and we broke up because of it."

Once again, Jamie nodded to show his understanding. "So does this mean that Dad wants to break up again?" he asked timidly.

Haley pulled her son into another hug. "No. I promise that Daddy and I won't leave each other, ever. When I left the tour we got back together and had you. We've talked about it a lot over the years and we both agree that Dad was insecure and worried he wasn't good enough. He knows that I would never want anyone else but him. He only said that because he was mad at me for letting grandpa Dan come live with us."

"Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear," Haley confirmed and locked pinkies with the boy. Standing up straight, Haley noticed the dark clouds that were quickly rolling in. "Come on, let's get inside before we get soaked," she said and took his hand to lead them to the house. When they got inside Jamie ran up to his bedroom and Haley was once again left with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Nathan re-entered his house. He had been driving around town for a while, not really wanting to go over to Clay and Quinn's to talk. This time instead of calling out for his wife and son, he opted to find them. It took only a few seconds to hear his wife in the kitchen. She was singing some song lightly as she cooked dinner. He followed her voice and quickly saw her small form swaying back and forth in front of the stove. He cleared his throat awkwardly and she turned around startled.<p>

"Hey," he said and walked closer to her. He pulled a small bouquet of purple flowers from behind his back. "These are for you."

Haley smiled softly in thanks at him. She took them from his hand and put them in a small vase on the counter next to Jamie's bouquet. "I'm sorry," she heard him say. "I'm an asshole."

"It wasn't your entire fault," Haley said as she turned to face him. "I said some things I shouldn't have too."

"Yeah, but everything you said was the truth. I threw something that happened years ago back in your face. I'm sorry," Nathan repeated solemnly.

"I'm sorry, too. And I know you're an amazing father. Even though you're busy with work, you still spend all the time you can with Jamie and Lydia." Haley said and walked into his arms. "We have to be more careful when we fight, by the way. Jamie heard the whole thing. I think he was afraid we were gonna break up or something."

"Why do you think that?"

"He asked who Chris was and I told him basically everything so I think he thought you actually wanted me to leave you for Chris," she explained.

Nathan's hold on her tightened. "Not in a million years. Where is Jamie now?"

"He's upstairs in his room playing video games."

"Good to see you two have made up," Dan said when he entered the room and saw his son and daughter-in-law in a loving embrace.

Nathan's form tightened and Haley kissed his cheek. "Are you going to be okay with this?" she whispered so only he could hear.

Nathan nodded into her neck. "I did say I wanted to mend fences, right? It's just gonna take some time," he whispered back. He kissed Haley's temple and drew away from the hug partially, so only his arm was wrapped around her.

Haley smiled up at him when she watched him nod curtly at his father. "I'm gonna go upstairs and see my kids," he directed his statement more at Haley and she nodded.

When Nathan had left the room Haley looked at Dan. "It's just gonna take some time for him to warm up to you being here."

Dan smiled. "Thank you, Haley."

Haley didn't respond and turned her attention back onto dinner. The day had ended well for her. Her husband was finally home and even though they fought, they had resolved their issues and would sleep peacefully next to each other for the first time in over two weeks. Despite little roadblocks like this one along the way, Haley couldn't help but think that life for her and Nathan was going pretty damn well.


End file.
